


You Make Me Change My Mind

by webofdreams89



Series: Times Like These [2]
Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Wally, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Love, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webofdreams89/pseuds/webofdreams89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally's opinion on magic just might have changed thanks to Dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Me Change My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> The first fic in this series was originally only supposed to be just a one-shot, but I had a few other cute Birdflash ideas so I decided to expand it because I love dorky boys in love. Hope you like it!

“What are you thinking?” Dick asked, his voice cutting through the otherwise quiet room. He had been lying with his ear pressed to Wally’s heartbeat, asking his boyfriend a question that the redhead failed to respond to. When Dick had realized that Wally was looking off, deep in thought, he sat up, gazing down at him, and asked.

While the movement didn’t get Wally’s attention, Dick’s soft lilting voice did. Keeping his arm looped around Dick’s waist even as he sat next to him, Wally said, “Sorry, what did you say?” He looked sheepish, just the edges of his usual cheeky smile peeking through.

Dick grinned down at him, brushing tousled red hair from his boyfriend’s forehead. “I asked what you were thinking,” he repeated, a soft look on his face. 

Surprisingly, Wally’s cheeks darkened as he blushed. They had been sleeping together for a while now, and it had been a while since Dick done anything that caused a genuine blush to develop on Wally’s face. A flush yes, but blushes were different.

Wally’s eyes darted away quickly, and he mumbled, “I can’t tell you.”

“Wally,” Dick chided, “I’m your boyfriend. You’re supposed to be able to tell me anything.”

“I know,” Wally said, not quite a whine. When he looked back up at Dick who gazed down at him expectantly, Dick could see the raw vulnerability that hadn’t been there in ages either. “It’s just, well, it’s kind of embarrassing to admit. For me to admit.”

“Embarrassing to admit,” Dick repeated. He absentmindedly ran the tips of his fingers across Wally’s collar bone and watched him shiver as Wally nodded. “You know you can tell me,” Dick said again, his voice reassuring. 

“Yeah,” Wally said quickly, “I know. I just have trouble saying certain things.”

Dick’s laugh was low and throaty. “That I do know.”

Wally fell silent for a long moment before he reached behind Dick’s head and drew the younger boy down to him. They kissed, steady and slow, before Wally moved to sit up too, facing Dick. He reached forward for Dick’s hand and began to idly play with his calloused fingers. 

“It’s just that, well, um, you know how I never believed in magic?” Wally’s breath hitched slightly at the last word.

“Yeah, you’ve always had more of a scientific approach to things,” Dick said, urging him to go on.

Taking a deep breath, his eyes momentarily falling shut before opening to look Dick hard in the eye, Wally said, “Well, that isn’t true anymore. 

“I mean, I never did believe in magic. But now I think I do.”

Dick frowned slightly. For as long as he’d known Wally, it wasn’t really like him to completely change his mind about something. Amend or update his opinion, yes, but not do a 180. Curiously, he asked “What made you change your mind?” 

Smiling softly at Dick, Wally said, “I fell in love with you.”

Whatever it was, Dick hadn’t quite been expecting that. Sure, he knew how Wally felt about him. They’d exchanged their first I-love-yous months ago by now. But to hear Wally of all people say something so sentimental, so honest. His mouth fell open.

Dick felt his heart begin to flutter wildly in his chest. “Wow,” he said, voice quiet.

Wally’s face darkened. “You’re going to laugh,” he said, not even a question.

“No,” Dick said quickly, “I’m not. I’m amazed. Wow, I don’t even know what to say.”

“Please don’t make a joke of it,” Wally requested softly. He was looking down again, pulling his hand from Dick’s.

Dick tightened his grip on Wally’s hand so he couldn’t pull away, making Wally look up at him. “I’m not going to,” he said firmly. “I know that was hard for you to say. I just, well, nobody’s ever said anything like that to me before. I’m basking.”

That made Wally’s lips quirk up. “Basking, huh?”

“Oh yeah,” Dick said with a grin, “totally feeling the aster.”

Dick’s breath caught in his throat when the full force of Wally’s wide smile hit him. “Thanks, Dick,” he said. “I just want you to know how I feel. You mean so much to me.”

“I feel the same way,” Dick said.

And then they were kissing each other, all hot breath and hands groping for more. Dick was pushed into the bed with Wally trailing kisses down his chest, Wally’s teeth nipping at his nipples, his tongue swirling around his belly button, before going lower.

Wally’s hand gripped Dick firmly in his hands and he gave a solid lick across the head of his cock, making his boyfriend groan loudly, hips spasming up. Taking Dick into his mouth, Wally throated him a few times before he heard Dick let out a shaky breath and say, “You know what’s really magic? That mouth of yours.” His eyes stared down the length of his body to Wally, who pulled back for a moment, green eyes blazing.

“You think my mouth is magic? Wait till you see what the rest of me can do. Then you’ll really be feeling the aster.” Dick shuddered.


End file.
